Remnant's True Semblance's
by WaterScorpio96
Summary: This is a Rwby story with elements of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z and will mostly follow cannon until the parts that happened that I don't like ( some of y'all know what I'm talking about). Ruby will have sharingan and be op and Yang obviously will be going to all levels of super saiyan and be op. Will probably add stuff later when we get there for the other characters. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, naruto,dbz or any other anime

AN: This is my first story, now I won't tell you to be nice or anything this is the internet you will do what you want because you can. I will tell you now I will not be describing people that are obvious what they look like (i.e. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, ect.) because if your here reading this then you obviously know what they look like. I will still describe new things but that is it. Now on with the story.

"Talk"

 _'Think'_

Strong attack

Chapter 1

We see Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby staring down the nevermore.

"This thing is tougher then it looks." Said Blake.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang replied.

They all extend their weapon and started firing, but Ruby's eyes also change from silver to red with three black tomoe in them. This is the sharingan, a second semblance Ruby unlocked in her younger years when she was almost killed from a alpha Ursa attacking her and Yang when they where exploring the woods by their house. The nevermore crashed into the structurer they where standing on collapsing it and forcing them to jump from pieces of it to make it back on the bridge.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said as yang ran across a bridge in the background.

Ruby study's Blake and Yang before saying to Weiss "I have a plan! Cover me!" (Team JRNP's battle is the same as cannon).

We see yang firing shot after shot into the nevermore and jumps into it's mouth as it passes her saying "I hope you're hungry!" Punctuating each word with a shot.

She back flips out of its mouth as it runs into the cliff and land on the stairs. Weiss dashes passed Yang and freezes its tail to the steps then glyph jumps back to the group. Yang and Blake tie her (Blake's) weapon to two pillars making it act as a giant rubber band. Ruby jumps on the makeshift rubber band making it stretch back into a boost glyph Weiss made.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

Ruby said "Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmp.. Can I?"

"... Can you?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

We see Ruby's tomoe spin rapidly changing them to three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil (Madara's Mangekyō) and loads Crescent Rose. As she is flying toward the nevermore boosting herself by firing her weapon you only hear one word " **Amaterasu** " and the gaint bird burst into black flames. She catches the burning bird by its throat with Crescent Rose and using the glyphs Weiss placed she runs it up the cliff where its neck gets caught on the top and with a final shot she tears through its throat killing it and landing on top of the cliff.

As it falls you see team JRNP watching the whole thing. The hole team it thinking 'how did she do that?' except for Jaune they hear him say "Wow..." _'That is so cool.'_

We go back to are main protagonists and Yang say's "Well... That was a thing."

We fast forward to the end of the initiation as Ozpin is saying "And finally... Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long! The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces.(1) From this day froward, you will work together as team Rwby! Led by... Ruby Rose." (All other teams are cannon)

Yang hugs Ruby and says "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin continues saying "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Now we see Roman looking at a map and a box of dust crystals and says "We're going to need more men."

AN: So what did y'all think let me know if it was good, amazing, bad horrible, a fuck you I don't care and sorry for any errors I'm wrighting this on my phone on the color note app.

(1) Is it just me or do the piece's they grabbed look gold, because me personally think they looked gold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, Naruto,dbz or any other anime.

AN: first things first let's reply to the review's.

Guest - Thanks I plan on continuing the story to its finish and making the chapters longer.

GREYDRONE70 - I'm just trying to wright an entertaining story with hopefully a good flow. This chapter is longer but no real action. I tear up every time I think about it.

Massone22 - Thanks and I already had a great one set out for him that is crucial to part of the plot. You will find out what his semblance is in the episode were Cardin is blackmailing him.

This chapter will explain what powers she will have and what they do. And I'm looking for a beta reader anyone interested pm or email me. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

We see team RWBY leaving the auditorium to go to the dorm room they just got assigned to. As they where walking towards their dorm Blake asked " So Ruby how did you do that to the Nevermore?"

"I used the recoil and blast power to force Crescent Rose through its neck." Ruby replied

"That's not what she is talking about and you know it." Weiss said

Ruby shied "I know, I'll tell y'all everything once we get in are dorm rooms." With that said they continued walking to their dorm. When they got to their door they notice team JRNP had the dorm across the hall, it's weird how life works out that way. After saying goodnight to team JRNP they just through their stuff in a corner and chose who got what bed. Everyone sat on their bed and faced Ruby so she can explain how she did everything to them, though Yang already knew.

"How I did that to the nevermore was with my semblance. Which is my eyes." Ruby said as she showed them her sharingan.

"I thought you're semblance was speed? And if it wasn't then how did you go that fast?" Weiss asked.

"It was a byproduct of my eyes, named the sharingan. My sharingan grants me two abilities: the Eye of Insight and the Eye of Hypnotism. The Eye of Insight lets me see aura, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can see aura through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's aura flow, such as those caused by illusions influence. The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. If I Focus hard enough my Sharingan can even be able to see on a cellular level. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although I can see these things, I also needed the physical ability to actually act on the visual information." Ruby explained.

"So you trained you're body to be able to react but there is no way you can get up to the speed you where going with just training your body." Blake said.

"You're right, I created a technique to help me move that fast called body flicker. It boosts my speed but it always made smoke. With enough playing around with it I found out I could change the smoke that came from it to something else. So I picked rose petals to go with my last name." Ruby said "Now to continue my eyes are able to copy almost any dust techniques they see, memorising any fighting style with near-perfect accuracy. I can then either perform that dust technique or modify it to suit my needs. Again I need the prerequisite abilities before I can mimic a dust technique I have seen, and for that reason I cannot, for example, reproduce semblance abilities I do not have or nature transformations I haven't learned to perform. The Eye of Hypnotism can perform what is generically called Illusion: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, I can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as I wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided my attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape my control. While not an ability per say, I can appear as if I'm able to 'see the future'. First, I must perfectly mimic every move my opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, I suggest an action to my opponent such as a dust technique that my opponent and I already know and copy that. With these things done, I can complete the action even before my opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's illusion to confuse or delay them. In addition to these abilities there are two actual techniques that I can perform in its base state: Izanagi allows me to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses. Use of either ability causes my Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason I have been forbidden to use those techniques unless absolutely necessary." Ruby finished

"That is one strong semblance." Blake stated in awe.

"Wait, you said 'in its base state' what did you mean by that?" Weiss asked

"There is another level beyond it called the Mangekyō Sharingan." Ruby said

"What are its powers then?"

"My Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of my Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting illusions and the ability to distinguish aura. In addition to these, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that are called Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, and Telekinesis. Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of my vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if my target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only I can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains. However, the flames cannot burn through aura or materials infused with aura. Use of this technique puts a great deal of strain on me though, usually causing my eyes to bleed. For all its lethal potential, Amaterasu burns fairly slowly, allowing targets to remove burning clothes before their body is caught ablaze or, if it's too late for that, remove the burning body part(s) before it spreads. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under my control. My prowess with the technique has allowed me to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture my target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of aura is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on my left eye, leaving my vision more blurred. Susanoo When activated, forms around me and becomes an extension of my will, acting and attacking on my behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its me and I to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with me; in its more completed forms I will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage, by dispersing it and then forming it anew, or with a large surge of aura.

Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, I can still use dust and shoot while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with my permission, and I can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope. The latter property can be used against me, as if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto me, I can be pulled out of Susanoo. With continued mastery, Susanoo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage. Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks.

So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on my aura in large amounts. The sensation of using Susanoo is like feeling pain in every cell in my body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages. Being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on my eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for my Mangekyō Sharingan to be active while using Susanoo. Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. This technique forms a spiraling void centred on the eye used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing my own body into this distortion, I can teleport to virtually any location I desire. When using Kamui to teleport, anything I'm touching will be warped along with me, and my aura becomes untraceable. After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, I can then eject it from my eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing me to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving my opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. My left eye is able to utilise a long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere my line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified at will, and when I concentrate on the target within, the space at the barrier's centre distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. The size of the barrier can be expanded. My right eye uses a short-range version of Kamui, which can only transport targets in close proximity to me, physical contact with the target is seemingly required. However, this eye can utilise a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of my body that overlaps with another object is seamlessly warped to Kamui's dimension, making it appear as though I can phase through solid objects. By overlapping my entire body, I can completely conceal my presence and erase all traces of my aura. This also allows me to freely travel through the ground, enabling me to ambush opponents from below. This intangibility can be extended to anything I'm touching at the moment of activation, so long as I'm able to maintain physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object. This ability also allows me to bypass even the strongest dust barrier. When both of my eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast. Through both eyes, I can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. I'm also able to create portals in my line of sight to connect two dimensions. The drawbacks for this is it puts strain on my eyes. Kotoamatsukami allows me to enter the mind of any individual within my field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. We have regarded it as an illusion of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Unlike most Sharingan-based illusion's, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require eye contact, making it difficult if not impossible to know if the technique is being used on a victim unless a third party is present to see the aura Pathway System of the victim. The main downside to this is I can only cast it once per week. Telekinesis isn't technically right. It really is a technique that allows me to telekinetically manipulate weapons. This is first done by placing a special marking on selected weapons through direct contact of the hand, allowing me to control them with my Mangekyō Sharingan. I can manipulate multiple objects at once, making it increasingly difficult for enemies to counter. And that is everything I can do." Ruby finished. Weiss and Blake stair at her with wide eyes and mouth open shocked at all that power in that little innocent body of hers.

"That is the most ridiculously over power semblance ever." Blake said

"Yang's is just powerful as mine." Ruby said

"How can her semblance be even close to yours?" Weiss asked. Ruby and Yang stare at her for a second with a face that just say's 'really!?' Then realisation hits her "O ya y'all are sister's, forgot for a second."

"As much as I want to know what Yang's semblance is now, we should get some sleep it's already eleven o'clock and we have class in the morning." Blake reminded everyone. They agreed with her so after changing into sleep clothes and saying goodnight everyone went to sleep anticipating their first classes at Beacon.

AN: I hope you like it and if not sorry hope you find a story you do like until next time, see ya.


End file.
